The Troublesome Terror Tales Part 1: Soap Punishment?
by raingirl777
Summary: Part 1 of The Troublesome Terror Tales. Hopefully there will be two more to follow.- What is Ciel to do when his five year old daughter asks him what a certain pair of words mean? -Just a cute drabble series I decided to write. This might (?) be a intro. to characters in a future story... Maybe?


"Daddy?"

"What is it, Rebecca?"

"What does bloody hell mean?"

"..."

**"The Troublesome Terror Tales"**

**Part 1**

**Soap Punishment**

Ciel Phantomhive's jaw dropped at his daughter's question. For the five years she had been alive, he had never heard one single swear word come out of her mouth. This time made the first...

"Rebecca, where did you hear those words?" He pulled his attention from his paper work and looked at his daughter with as much seriousness as he could muster. Her green eyes widened and she shook her head frantically making her long, blue tresses swing back and forth. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. If it wasn't for him being mad, Ciel would have thought of it as funny. "You're going to tell me where you heard those words or I'll cancel your scheduled play date with Becky!"

That would make her spit it out. Becky was her best friend and daughter to a well known noble who Ciel had befriended himself. Instead of doing as he said, Rebecca ran out of the room. Ciel heaved a heavy sigh. His daughter could be so... _**troublesome.**_

The male who was now in his late twenties began chasing after her. It would probably look foolish by many to see the queen's watch dog doing such a thing, but it could not be helped.

"Rebecca Brooklynn Phantomhive, get back here this instant!" Baldroy peered out of the kitchen and grinned.

"I see lady Rebecca is up to her mischief once again..." Mey-Rin sighed.

"The miss acts nothing like a young lady should. None what so ever... But I have to admit, it pleases me that she doesn't try to doll me up like lady Elizabeth." She smiled genuinely.

"I say we should let her have her fun. I believe it's a sign of good health!" Finny grinned and continued mashing potatoes. Mei Rin gasped.

"Finnian, you bloke! Don't smash tomatoes instead of potatoes."

"Sorry; I wasn't paying attention!" Baldroy snorted.

"Way to state the obvious, Finny." Suddenly, Rebecca rushed through the door. She was panting and holding onto her knees.

"Mind if I pass through?" Baldroy spoke up.

"Your father's looking for you. I don't think we should..." The little girl held her hands to her chest.

"Please, Baldo." The puppy dog eyes he saw were too much for him.

"Oh alright! Hurry on now!" He shooed her out the door and just in time. Ciel had been running all over the household and was about to go into the kitchen. He stopped, composed himself, and caught his breath.

"Finnian, have you seen Rebecca pass through here?"

"Sir, no, Sir!" Ciel sweat dropped.

"Thanks for your help." The Phantomhive head walked out of the room, and the rest of them sighed.

"Whew! That was a close one." Mey-Rin sighed heavily. She wiped her glasses then went back to work. Finny glanced outside the window and wailed due to shock. The others looked as well.

"What is it, Finny?"

"Lady Rebecca! She's been captured... by Tanaka!" The maid flailed her arms.

"How could Mr. Tanaka betray us?"

Rebecca and Tanaka stood outside of her father's study. She was shivering with fright. Just the image of her father angry made her upset. She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat as Tanaka opened the door.

The little girl was met with the image of her father looking over documents, but once they entered, Ciel brought his attention to his daughter. Rebecca was a nervous wreck as Ciel told her to sit.

"Now, Rebecca, I want you to tell me where you learned those words…" The girl glanced over her shoulder to look at the door and saw Tanaka standing guard. She then averted her eyes to her lap. Her father continued talking, "I'm not angry with you. Really I'm not. I just know for a fact that you could not have come up with that phrase on your own. You had to learn it somewhere. I'm just curious of where you learned it."

Tears welled up in her big eyes and she sniffed. She couldn't hold it in any longer. At that moment, she burst into tears. Rebecca sobbed as loudly as her mother did, maybe even worse. This startled Ciel. He wasn't used to his little girl crying. She was usually so filled with pent up energy. To see her like this almost brought him to tears.

"Rebecca, why are you crying?" Tanaka came up from behind her and handed her a handkerchief. She thanked him and wiped away her tears.

"I…I was afraid to say who… hic!" She choked out. "I don't want him to get any trouble. Anything but that!"

"Him? Who are you referring to?"

"It… It was Baldroy…" She whispered. Ciel "hmphed" and sighed. Now it made perfect sense. Baldroy swore all of the time. Of course, he straightened up for guests, but around the manor, he could swear up and down. It must have never occurred to him that a child might pick it up.

Ciel smiled a bit. Ever since he became a father, the cold, stern man he was had learned how to act around children. "Rebecca, you don't have to worry about Baldroy being punished. I find it considerate, but still… Don't worry about it." A look of surprise washed over his daughter. Then a gigantic grin appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She ran up and gave him a huge bear hug.

Rebecca and Tanaka had left the room, and now Ciel called for his prestigious butler, Sebastian. Sebastian waltzed into the room and smiled his devilish grin.

"Yes, Master? Whatever do you need?" Ciel faced the window in his large, leather arm chair.

"Sebastian, I want you to reprimand Baldroy for me. Can you do that?" He glanced at the butler. Sebastian once again sneered then bowed.

"Why it would be my pleasure, My Lord."

"Baldroy, could I speak with you a moment?" Baldroy was in the kitchen attempting to make a meal, but it ended up looking like charcoal. Sebastian leered from the door way and gave a mischievous look towards the chef which wasn't far off from his normal look.

"Sure!"

The entire Phantomhive family sat outside enjoying their conversation while they waited for their food. Before they knew it, fire came bursting out of the kitchen windows. Everyone was startled.

"Was that Baldroy trying to cook something again?" Elizabeth asked while looking at the manor. Ciel merely sipped his tea then answered her.

"No. I believe that was Sebastian killing the swine."

(A.N.) Hello everyone. This is the first part of The Troublesome Terror Tales, a series of tales of the Phantomhive family with their new edition, Rebecca. I hope you all enjoy. Support is appreciated as well.


End file.
